one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagyu vs. Obito Uchiha
The Round of 32 concludes with a fight between Yagyu of Senran Kagura (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) and Obito Uchiha of Naruto (Nominated by J)! Who do you think will win Round Two? The Umbrella wielding ninja or the Masked Man? Introduction It is almost night as Yagyu walks towards a temple. Her curiosity got the better of her as she noticed something in the distance. Friend or Foe? As the ninja got closer she realized it was a body with a dark toned man with a scythe. However she failed to noticed that behind her was Obito Uchiha. Obito: Seems that was easy. The masked man tried to ambush Yagyu. This would of been successful, had she not saw him and opened her umbrella. This knocked both the attack and Obito as the umbrella wielding ninja charged at him. HEAVEN OR HELL!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 ‒ "A Beast Roaring in the Tragic Rain") 60 Obito and Yagyu run at each other and launch powerful swings of their blades. They hit with tremendous force, shaking the ground and scattering sparks across the ground. Three more times, they clash as such, but Obito's power begins to overwhelm the weaker Yagyu. To compensate, she backflips over Obito’s next swing, lands on his outstretched blade, and kicks him in the face. Backflipping off his blade and over his head, Yagyu hits him across the back, sweeps a leg under his feet to trip him up, and transforms her umbrella to a bandsaw in order to pierce the back of his leg on an outstretched point as he falls over. 52 With a toss, Yagyu sends Obito flying, puts the umbrella away, and her squid appears. It fires several water shots at Obito, who sticks his sword into the ground to slow his landing. Standing up, he swings a kunai and destroys every one of Yagyu’s blasts. 46 His sword begins to glow, and he stabs it into the ground, releasing a powerful orange wave. Yagyu throws her umbrella, and it spins like a tornado, clashing into the wave to stop its advance; the two attacks grind against each other, while Yagyu runs and picks up her weapon when she sees the engagement going nowhere. 38 She slides under the now-advancing wave, but as soon as she gets up she is hit by a flying kick from Obito; the ninja then grabs her by the leg as she flies away, and yanks her down to the ground. Yagyu tries to repeatedly cut Yagyu, but she manages to roll out of the way barely each time. With a handspring, she gets to her feet and leaves a symbol made of water hanging in the air; the trap drowns Obito briefly, but he shatters it soon and slashes Yagyu across the chest, sending her smashing into some pillars. 25 The rubble suddenly blows away, and Yagyu rides out on her squid, headlights. She zooms towards Obito, who prepares another giant swing, but Yagyu leaps off her squid at the last second. It disappears, and Obitos’s attack misses, she herself avoids it by coming in afterwards and sliding underneath his feet. Yagyu kicks Obito upwards into the air, and shoots past him so fast she appears to be a blur sparkling. 17 She blitzes past him nearly a dozen more times, each time slicing him with a different part of her umbrella, until she lands on the ground and Uchiha is still suspended in the air, surrounded by a star of 12 slashes and punches sigils. With a wave of umbrella, all of them charge and fire beams of water towards Obito, trapping him in a watery prison of energy. As he suffers, Yagyu summons her squid once more, and leaps at the masked man, preparing to end him once and for all. With a punch, she smashes Obito Uchiha into the ground, where he lands with an explosion that covers the area in ash and smoke. 10 Yagyu watches keenly, until a portal appears from the smoke. Yagyu starts to run towards it, but as soon as she moves, the portal closes and a powerful wave of energy escapes it, instantly dissipating the smoke and shattering all of Yagyu’s traps, in addition to knocking her back. Obito slowly walks towards her, and she swings with all her might at his neck. With one hand, Obito brings blade crashing down, and the two weapons lock again with so much power that an inferno envelops them both. In spite of this, Obito still has a hand free. 4 Obito: Accept your face! Obito Uchiha grabs Yagyu’s head with his free hand, raises her up, and smashes her body to the ground, cracking her rib cage. K.O!!! Yagyu moans in pain as she passes out. Obito puts his sword and knife away. He then proceeds to walk out as the ancient ruins are covered in flames and ashes. Obito: Such an interesting for. Result ???: Well you definitely haven't disappointed me for a second. Maybe once in a while show your face. It's one thing to be edgy but your over the top just like this fight. Well sixty-four have entered only sixteen remain. Time to give them a surprise. After all they are guests. This melee's winner is Obito Uchiha. (Cues Obito's Death Theme) Winning Combatant: Yagyu: 11 Obito Uchiha: 15 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand